It is known that the production and/or processing of many if not most polymeric materials will typically leave residues of the polymer or the degradation products thereof in or on mechanical equipment used in the production or processing of such polymers. The presence of such residues is detrimental to the continued operation of that equipment. Frequently, the presence of even small amounts of degradation products as residue promotes further degradation. An extensive build-up of residues could eventually lead to the plugging of the equipment with catastrophic results. It is necessary to periodically shut down and clean polymer producing or processing equipment in order to remove the residues and the resulting down time has considerable economic consequences.
The removal of such residues is not easily accomplished in most instances. The residues are not often soluble in common solvents and typically require rather harsh treatment for their removal. The conventional cleaning compositions are solvent-based or of the "oven cleaner" type. These compositions generally require elevated temperatures for successful operation, e.g., up to about 250.degree. C. or higher, and will frequently emit solvent or toxic fumes at the temperature of utilization. Such fumes pose a considerable hazard for plant operators involved in cleaning operations. In addition, a substantial effort (scrubbing) is often required to effectively clean the equipment. It would be of advantage to provide cleaning compositions for such mechanical equipment which would provide effective cleaning at lower temperatures with reduced effort.